Solar
Current status: Out patrolling the forests around the Keep. History Solar lived in the grand city of Par Vollen, the Tamassran ('''Priests) found out when he was young that he liked to hit things. They noticed that while young he had a temper on him that despite their best efforts to calm or find his center of peace. They nurtured that talent of his, guiding him down the road of a Berserker Warrior. To ignore all of his pains on the battlefield, as if they had not mattered. Yet it too was a double edged blade, they had to re-educated him as a young child. To temper his anger and place a cool indifference, that could still react the way they needed it too. After he became more of a teenager he spent most of his time training with the other Stens. A sten himself at that age, once he had gained enough knowledge. He gained more of an aptitude to be a Mid-ranked Infantry warrior ('''Karasaad), he was sent to the Port of Seheron at the age 13. Guarding the port from any and all insurgents (assassins, spies, infiltrators) that may surprise their base of operations. He wasn't alone, most teenagers under 18 had been sent there, they were the first line in defense for that port. Often times times it was considered a safe haven. Only having to deal with the few that cropped up from time to time. He spent up to the age of 22 in that port, being sent out on his 23rd year. Promoted to an officer rank due to the antaam needing more warriors to fill out their ranks in the more hazardous areas. War, was that he had been with for a full year, seeing his comrades die out on the battlefield. Instead of gaining soul sickness (asala-taar), '''he fallen for some wounded Tevinter man. (He doesn't remember his name) At least Solar thought he was in love, without realizing it the Tevinter Magister used Blood magic when his back was turned. Distorted and confused, his mind only narrowed it's focus on this man. He spent a full year keeping this Tevinter man out of harm. This man had fallen on the battlefield, and Solar was taken by the Qun soldiers. He was re-educated once more and the effects of the blood magic slipped away from him. Solar does not remember anything about this person, only that their gender was male. They were far shorter than him, and had black hair. '''Sten who traveled with The Warden he became the Arishok after the other died trying to indoctrinate Kirkwall. Due to helping The Warden ending the Blight that threatened all Nations under a year. The Arishok was so impressed with The Warden; his Kadan. Sten sent Solar one of his Soldiers to Amaranthine, hoping that the Warden was still there. Figuring a man who had braved the fields of Seheron could prove far more useful than the typical Ferelden. It was a simple mission for this Soldier, so he could be useful elsewhere. Whatever that may be. Personality Calm, stoic, at times can be intimidating, quiet, among other wardens. Around Matthias his walls break down, his personality flourishes he becomes more Assertive, Teasing, Playful, Talkative, and sweet. Relationships Currently in a Relationship with MatthiasCategory:Characters Category:Qunari Category:Wardens Category:Warrior